


Beautiful Star

by giulieta45



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulieta45/pseuds/giulieta45
Summary: "¿Por qué existimos? En este mundo tan cruel...... No tengo razones por las que vivir"______"Lucas, ¿Dónde estás?""En la azotea"
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful Star

Lucas miraba inerte el techo de su habitación, estirado sobre su cama con los ojos vacíos.

Recordaba una y otra y otra vez lo sucedido en educación física esa misma mañana. No podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto:

" _Su profesora de educación física los había obligado a todos a participar en un partido de volleyball y Lucas, ignorando la ansiedad que empezaba a ocupar mayoría de sus pensamientos, se posicionó en su lugar con la pelota sin dejar de mirar el suelo que a sus ojos parecía más interesante que las pocas burlescas miradas de sus compañeros que empezaban a posarse sobre su persona. Dejaba salir suspiros cada 5 segundos y solo levantó la mirada cuando sintió manos sobre su cuerpo mejorando su postura y una voz, lejos de ser suave, explicándole brevemente como lanzar la pelota al otro lado de la red. Su corazón aceleró su ritmo cuando ojos ajenos empezaron a observarlo expectantes, algunos esperando ansiosos el inicio del juego, otros llenos de burla, esperando que Lucas se equivocase para poder reírse. O al menos eso seguía diciéndole su subconsciente._

_Tras dos, tres, cuatro segundos intentando tranquilizar sus latidos, Lucas lanzó la pelota y como había supuesto, cayó fuera del campo. Cerró los ojos un momento, entre las voces emocionadas escuchó perfectamente el primer comentario, obviamente sin buenas intenciones, y en su cabeza comenzó a escucharse un pitido que parecía lejano, pero estaba claramente ahí. No le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada la sensación de presión que empezaba a crearse en su estómago, pero no habló, es más, dejó salir una risa seca y recibió la pelota entre sus manos por segunda vez, intentando ignorar la persistente voz que le insistía de poner una excusa y encerrarse en un baño._

_Esta vez el balón acabó exitosamente donde debía, empezando de una vez el partido. Lucas miraba atento los movimientos de la pelota, rezando en silencio que no se la pasasen a él, pero no pareciendo ser uno de sus mejores días, no tuvo más remedio que intentar devolverla. Con reflejos lentos, la pelota le pasó de lado y salió fuera, exhibiendo así otra acción patosa y permitiendo así otro comentario volar por el gimnasio, penetrando su cerebro como un taladro._

_Los halagos de sus compañeros más cercanos empezaron a sonarle sarcásticos y el pitido en su cabeza no parecía querer cesar, volviendo sus ojos acuosos por las lágrimas que gritaban por salir._

_Todo su cuerpo parecía estar bajo presión, como si la gravedad lo intentase aplastar contra el suelo. Dolía._

_Buscó con la mirada una escapatoria, pero la vergüenza de hacer una escena innecesaria lo mantuvo anclado en su lugar. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para despejar las lágrimas y miró al frente, risas haciendo eco._

_Sin embargo, falló no solo también el segundo pase, sino que también el tercero y los comentarios no cesaban, tampoco lo hacían las risas, y entre todo el bullicio empezaba a sentir que se ahogaba. En la realidad distorsionada que veía, las ganas de llorar incrementaban y quizás exageraba (le decía su subconsciente) pero sentía que le faltaba aire. A pasos largos se acercó a su profesora y con prisa y voz tenue le pidió permiso para ir a los baños. La señora lo miró por apenas segundos antes de asentir y seguir el partido, llamando rápidamente a un sustituto._

_Los baños no estaban lejos, entró justo al girar la esquina saliendo del gimnasio, pero había gente dentro, un grupo de cuatro chavales con los móviles hablando de cosas que en ese momento Lucas no pudo descifrar. Con prisa se encerró en uno de los cubículos, tapándose la boca para evitar dejar salir sollozos. La ansiedad parecía querer matarlo y los ojos empezaban a arderle al dejar salir lágrimas continuamente, su corazón latía resonando con fuerza en sus oídos, hasta que todo el ruido de fuera pareció distante, como si él estuviese encerrado en una caja bajo el agua._

_Recordando los ejercicios para tranquilizarse que solía hacer en momentos iguales, respiró hondo y exhaló después de contar hasta tres, repitiendo la acción repetidas veces. Cuando su corazón desaceleró considerablemente, se destapó la boca dejando salir un largo suspiro. Se secó las lágrimas y se obligó a volver al campo, a pesar de las nuevas miradas y risas_."

Del resto del día, Lucas solo recordaba borrosos fragmentos.

Se giró de lado, cerrando los ojos en busca de sueño, pero su cabeza permanecía despierta, no deseaba dejarlo descansar. Lágrimas empezaron a descender de nuevo y con un suspiro cansando se tapó bajo las cálidas sábanas, ignorando completamente el resto del mundo, incluso el sonido de su teléfono, avisándole de una llamada.

(...)

Tres de la mañana y Lucas no había podido pegar ojo.

La casa permanecía en completo silencio, habitaciones solo iluminadas por la pálida luz de la luna.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, llevaba toda la semana sin poder dormir correctamente y todo a causa de esa molesta voz en su cabeza que seguía recordándole momentos que pensaba haber superado. Exhausto, se levantó de la cama, caminando lentamente hasta la ventana, la cual abrió para observar el cielo y saludar a la Luna.

"... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Preguntó con un toque de angustia, desespero. "¿Por qué existo? ¿Para quién existo?" El aire agitaba las hojas de las calles, sin respuestas. "¿Es que acaso importo? Yo no... Nada de esto vale la pena. Vivo pero me siento muerto por dentro... Eso no es vivir, ¿Verdad?"

Lucas llevaba meses así, oprimido y sofocado por los horribles pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza a cada momento. Se despertaba sin motivación, anhelando inconscientemente el día en el que sus párpados decidiesen no volver a abrirse. Su inspiración, antes aplicada para escribir, se había desvanecido sin rastro, dejándolo a él perdido y sin ganas de si quiera abrir uno de sus cuadernos. Estaba extremadamente deprimido y su subconsciente solía recordarle que él no tenía una mala vida, por ende no podía estar deprimido y él le creía, sintiéndose egoísta y desagradecido. Se odiaba, se detestaba con cada átomo de su cuerpo y con el paso del tiempo el único futuro que su mente visualizaba era la horca porque el resto no parecía merecer la pena. Él mismo no valía la pena.

"Quiero salir de aquí..." Susurró, volviendo a sentir sus ojos cristalizarse. "Quiero dejar de llorar..." Con un lamentable sollozo cerró la ventana y se tumbó sobre el colchón fatigado, dejando por fin que el sueño se apoderase de todo su cuerpo al dejar de llorar.

(...)

"¡Lucas!" La voz de su mejor amigo resonó por el pasillo entre el ruido de los alumnos.

"Oh." Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, que salió más como una mueca. "Hola, Ness."

El energético muchacho se lanzó en sus brazos, estrujando a Lucas con fuerza y alegría. Después de dejarlo en el suelo al escuchar un leve quejido, habló:

"¡Por fin me he recuperado! No sabes cuanto odio los resfriados, me dejan agotado, ¡Encima tuve que saltarme la clase de educación física del martes! ¡Justo cuando teníamos un partido!" Se quejó, ignorando como el cuerpo de su alma gemela se tensaba de repente. "Además, te he echado mucho de menos." Sonrío, observando como Lucas lo miraba confundido por un momento, antes de asentir y devolverle la sonrisa.

"Yo también te he echado de menos, Ness." Su corazón latió contento hasta que su cabeza empezó a poner excusas para que dejase de sentirse tan especial y no se ilusionase. Se sentía mal de repente.

"Oye, ¿Estás bien? Te ves triste." Lucas asintió rápidamente, esperando que lo dejase pasar como una simple tontería . "No se habrán vuelto a meter contigo, ¿Verdad?" Al ver que al momento los ojos del más bajito se clavaron en el suelo, el pecho de Ness se llenó de aire al inhalar irritado, cambiando su dulce mirada a una más dura. Dispuesto a quejarse, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su aula, pero fue detenido por unas manos en el borde de su suéter.

"Ness, no es eso, lo prometo, no han hecho nada." Soltó rápidamente, mirando suplicante los ojos violetas contrarios. "Solo estoy muy cansado, ayer no pude dormir bien. Eso es todo." Ness lo miró dudoso, no acabando de creerse sus palabras, pero asintió de todas formas, regalándole a Lucas una reconfortante sonrisa. Lucas solo vio pena en ella.

"Vale, te creo, pero si llega a pasar cualquier cosa me lo dices, ¿Okay?" El menor asintió y no se volvió a hablar del tema.

(...)

El cielo estrellado era la única cosa visible desde la ventana de la habitación donde el chico de cabellera rubia reposaba pensativo en su cama, auriculares puestos y ojos bien abiertos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, demasiadas, todas y cada una de ellas innecesarias. Deseaba dejar de pensar, incluso si solo fuese por un mísero segundo, quería poner la mente en blanco.

Cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a pesar en demasía, alejó la música de sus oídos y se incorporó, mirando directamente un punto muerto de su cuarto, inexpresivo. La casa, de nuevo, yacía envuelta en silencio, siendo Lucas el único habitante en ella después de que sus padres hubiesen tenido que partir por un viaje de negocios por el resto de la semana urgentemente.

Estaba cansado, agotado, pero solo porque respiraba y no lo soportaba más. Recordó las palabras de Ness y su sonrisa, pero a pesar del tenue cosquilleo en su estómago su corazón se sentía vacío y negaba, a pesar de dolerle, los sentimientos de afecto que tenía hacia su mejor amigo. Después de todo, según él, esos mismos sentimientos acabarían fastidiando la única cosa que pretendía mantener cerca antes de matarse.

"¿Hasta qué punto he llegado?" Relamió sus secos y maltratados labios. "Todo está mal, todo. No vale la pena cambiar nada. De todas formas voy a morir algún día, ¿Qué importa si es ahora o después?" Perlas de agua mojaban sus mejillas. "Quiero... Escapar."

Antes de darse cuenta, Lucas subía las escaleras del edificio donde vivía, llaves y teléfono entre sus dedos.

(...)

"Beep..." "Beep..." "Be-"

"¿Hola?" Una somnolienta y ronca voz respondió desde la otra línea.

"Hey, Ness." Una voz débil y temblorosa habló. "Disculpa si te llamo tan tarde."

"¿Lucas?" Se escuchaba el sonido de mantas arrugarse. "Hey, ¿Ha pasado algo? Son las..." Hizo una pausa. "...Cuatro de la madrugada."

"No, solo... Solo quería escuchar tu voz." Lucas mordió su labio inferior. "Lo siento si te he molestado." En la lejanía se oía el ruido de las calles iluminadas.

"No te preocupes, hombre. Oye, ¿Estás seguro de que-?" Hubo otra pausa al sonido de una moto pasar a toda prisa en la calle de abajo. "¿Dónde estás? Se te oye mal con tanto viento."

Lucas dudó unos momentos antes de contestar.

"En la azotea."

Hubo un silencio que duró aproximadamente diez segundos. Segundos que tentaron a Lucas para colgar la llamada y acabar con todo de una vez.

"¿En la...?" Algo como un jadeo salió de los labios de Ness y al volver a hablar sonaba más serio. "Lucas, ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí? Estamos como a siete grados, ¡Te vas a congelar!" El menor se estremeció por el regaño, sintiendo el frío viento de invierno colarse por la fina tela de su pijama.

"Lo sé." Respondió de inmediato. "Es que... El cielo se ve mucho más cerca desde aquí." Sentía un nudo empezar a formarse en su garganta, dificultando las palabras que deseaban salir para confesar la verdad. Si no era cauteloso, se resbalaría.

"Lucas, por favor, vuelve dentro. No quiero que te enfermes y menos si tus padres no están en casa." A pesar de las buenas intenciones que tenía Ness, la voz en su cabeza no se callaba.

"Si te pones enfermo ahora será él el que tendrá que cuidarte, ¿No ves que solo lo molestarías? ¿No te das cuenta de lo egoísta que estás siendo? Inútil."

Su agarre se aflojó por unos instantes, justo cuando lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo, ¿Es que acaso nunca dejaría de ser un llorica?

"No puedo volver dentro..." Sus labios temblaron. "No puedo arrepentirme ahora."

"Lucas, ¿De qué estás hablando?" No pudo callar el sollozo a tiempo. "Hey, hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?" Ness sonaba preocupado, pero ya todo daba igual.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto..." **Nada importaba.** "No puedo seguir con esto, Ness, estoy cansado de vivir sin rumbo." **De todas formas moriría.** "Llevo meses despertándome vacío y perdido, suplicándole a los cielos que algún día acaben conmigo, ¡Pero nada funciona!" **No es como si realmente importase.** "Nunca llegaré a ninguna parte. No entiendo por qué estoy vivo y estoy exhausto, Ness."

"Lucas, ¿De qu-?"

"Perdóname por haberte molestado por tantos años y lo siento... Lamento haber nacido..." **No había marcha atrás.** "Lo siento si alguna vez te hice daño y perdóname por no haber sido mejor." **Debía decirlo.** "Y perdóname, Ness..." **Era ahora o nunca.** "... Por haberme enamorado de ti."

"¡Lucas-!"

"Se feliz, Ness, te deseo lo mejor." **¿Por qué todo se veía tan borroso?** "Adiós."

"¡Lu-!" Colgó la llamada y observó el cielo una última vez.

El ambiente era tan sereno, parecía surrealista. Le sonrió a las estrellas y saludó a la Luna antes de soltar la barandilla y dejarse caer, cerrando los ojos para no ver el mundo a cámara lenta.

Segundos después, el sonido sordo de huesos romperse provocaron gritos e histeria por las frías calles de la ciudad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la publiqué originalmente en Wattpad, pero me ha parecido un buen comienzo para empezar a publicar en AO3. 
> 
> Espero os haya gustado.


End file.
